The present disclosure relates generally to the field of actuators. The present disclosure more particularly relates to systems and methods for adjusting the speed of an actuator for effecting movement of a component within a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
In building control systems, it is desirable to have actuators with constant running time independent of load. Constant running time enhances the performance of many building control systems. Additionally, operating the electric actuators at slow speeds reduces electric power consumption and therefore conserves energy. Additional benefits may be found in the reduction of audible noise levels generated by slower moving mechanical systems. However, slow actuation speeds are not desirable in manufacturing test processes, control calibration processes, and some building control system applications.